Call of Duty: World at War
Information Call of Duty: World at War is a first-person shooter video game developed by Treyarch and published by Activision for Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Wii, and Xbox 360. It is the fifth installment in the Call of Duty series excluding expansion packs. The game's setting returns to World War II, after the previous title Modern Warfare's modern settings. It focuses on the Pacific Theater and Eastern Front of World War II in the Microsoft Windows, PS3, Wii and Xbox 360 version. The title, game details and estimated release date were announced on June 23, 2008 and the game was released worldwide between November 11, 2008 and November 14, 2008. A Windows Mobile version was also made available by Glu Mobile and different storyline versions for the PS2 and Nintendo DS were made, but remain in the World War II setting. The game uses an enhanced version of the Modern Warfare's game engine with increased development in audio effects. The story for the PC, PS3, Wii and Xbox 360 focuses on the initial battles of World War II in the Pacific and Eastern Europe involving the United States, the Empire of Japan, the Soviet Union, and Nazi Germany. It is told from the perspectives of a Marine Raider and a Red Army soldier and is based on several historical battles, including the raid on Makin Island, the Battle of Stalingrad, the Battle of Peleliu, the Battle of Seelow Heights, the Battle of Okinawa, and the Battle of Berlin. The multiplayer portion of the game contains various game modes and a leveling system that allows the player to unlock additional weapons and rewards as they progress, which was originally implemented in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. A new feature to the Call of Duty series is the cooperative mode, which can support up to four players online and two offline. The game was the second best-selling game for November 2008 in the United States selling over 1.41 million units and sold twice as many units in the UK in its first week compared to Modern Warfare becoming the third fastest-selling video game in the UK. It received a mixture of reviews. Some criticized the game for returning to World War II and not building upon Modern Warfare, whereas others praised its portrayal of the gritty, dark side of the war. It was also criticized for jumping years ahead during the plot, but was also praised for the new co-operative mode introduced. Colored Clan Tags Enter one of the following codes as your Clan Tag to change your Clag Tag's color. Note: These codes require the game to be patched to v1.04. Blue text: Enter "blue" as a Clan Tag. Cyan (light blue) text: Enter "cyan" as a Clan Tag. Green text: Enter "grn" as a Clan Tag. Red text: Enter "red" as a Clan Tag. Yellow text: Enter "yelw" as a Clan Tag. Hardcore Team Deathmatch mode Reach Level 13 to unlock Hardcore Team Deathmatch mode. Veteran mode Reach Level 32 to unlock Veteran mode, which is a Co-op mode with much tougher enemies. Zombie mode Successfully complete Campaign mode to unlock Zombie mode, which is a four-player Co-op mode against endless waves of Nazi zombies. Ray Gun in "Little Resistance" mission After the boat crashes, call in an air strike on the specified location. Run up to the beach, and move to the right. You will find a small puddle at the right side of the beach. Stand in it briefly, then move towards the middle of the beach to find a smaller puddle. Stand in that puddle briefly. Move towards the far left side of the beach. Stand briefly in the puddle in the barb wire. After several seconds, the screen will shake, and you will hear strange voices. Four lion statues will rise out of the ground with alien Ray Guns in their mouths. -From: Chris Hauserman. Bonus weapons Successfully complete the indicated task to unlock the corresponding weapon or weapon attachment: Bolt Action Rifles Springfield: Reach Level 4. Bayonet: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 1 (increases melee attack range). Rifle Grenade: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 2 (grenade launcher attachment, replaces Perk 1 slot). Arisaka: Reach Level 4. Sniper Scope: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 1 (increases accuracy and range). Bayonet: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 2 (increases melee attack range). Rifle Grenade: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 3 (grenade launcher attachment, replaces Perk 1 slot). Mosin-Nagant: Reach Level 21. Sniper Scope: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 1 (increases accuracy and range). Bayonet: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 2 (increases melee attack range). Rifle Grenade: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 3 (grenade launcher attachment, replaces Perk 1 slot). Kar98k: Reach Level 41. Sniper Scope: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 1 (increases accuracy and range). Bayonet: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 2 (increases melee attack range). Rifle Grenade: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 3 (grenade launcher attachment, replaces Perk 1 slot). PTRS-41: Reach Level 57. Sniper Scope: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 1 (increases accuracy and range). Bayonet: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 2 (increases melee attack range). Rifle Grenade: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 3 (grenade launcher attachment, replaces Perk 1 slot). Rifles SVT-40: Reach Level 4. Flash Hider: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 1 (invisible on radar when firing, reduced muzzle flash, but shorter range). Aperture Sight: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 2 (precision sight). Telescopic Sight: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 3 (enhanced telescopic sight). Gewehr 43: Reach Level 7. Suppressor: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 1 (invisible on radar when firing, reduced muzzle flash, but shorter range). Aperture Sight: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 2 (precision sight). Telescopic Sight: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 3 (enhanced telescopic sight). Rifle Grenade: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 4 (grenade launcher attachment, replaces Perk 1 slot). M1 Garand: Reach Level 17. Flash Hider: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 1 (invisible on radar when firing, reduced muzzle flash, but shorter range). Bayonet: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 2 (increases melee attack range). Sniper Scope: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 3 (increases accuracy and range). Rifle Grenade: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 4 (grenade launcher attachment, replaces Perk 1 slot). STG-44: Reach Level 37. Flash Hider: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 1 (invisible on radar when firing, reduced muzzle flash, but shorter range). Aperture Sight: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 2 (precision sight). Telescopic Sight: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 3 (enhanced telescopic sight). M1A1 Carbine: Reach Level 65. Flash Hider: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 1 (invisible on radar when firing, reduced muzzle flash, but shorter range). Aperture Sight: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 2 (precision sight). Bayonet: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 3 (increases melee attack range). Box Magazine: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 4 (increases ammunition capacity). Sub Machine Guns Thompson: Reach Level 4. Suppressor: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 1 (invisible on radar when firing, reduced muzzle flash, but shorter range). Aperture Sight: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 2 (precision sight). Round Drum: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 3 (increased ammunition capacity). MP40: Reach Level 10 Suppressor: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 1 (invisible on radar when firing, reduced muzzle flash, but shorter range). Aperture Sight: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 2 (precision sight). Dual Magazine: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 3 (increased ammunition capacity). Type 100: Reach Level 25. Suppressor: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 1 (invisible on radar when firing, reduced muzzle flash, but shorter range). Aperture Sight: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 2 (precision sight). Box Magazine: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 3 (increases ammunition capacity). Ppsh-41: Reach Level 53. Aperture Sight: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 1 (precision sight). Round Drum: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 2 (increased ammunition capacity). Shotguns M1897 Trench Gun: Reach Level 4. Grip: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 1 (vertical foregrip to reduce recoil, replaces Perk slot 1). Bayonet: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 2 (increases melee attack range). Double Barreled Shotgun: Reach Level 29. Grip: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 1 (vertical foregrip to reduce recoil, replaces Perk slot 1). Sawed-Off Shotgun: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 2 (increases weapon spread, but reduces accuracy). Machine Guns Type 99: Reach Level 4. Bipod: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 1 (reduces motion for more accuracy). Bayonet: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 2 (increases melee attack range). BAR: Reach Level 4. Bipod: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 1 (reduces motion for more accuracy). DP-28: Reach Level 13. Bipod: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 1 (reduces motion for more accuracy). MG 42: Reach Level 33. Bipod: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 1 (reduces motion for more accuracy). FG 42: Reach Level 45. Bipod: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 1 (reduces motion for more accuracy). Telescopic Sight: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 2 (enhanced telescopic sight). Browning M1919: Reach Level 61. Bipod: Successfully complete Marksman Challenge 1 (reduces motion for more accuracy). Pistols Colt M1911: Reach Level 4. Nambu: Reach Level 4. Walther P38: Reach Level 4. Tokarev TT-33: Reach Level 21. .357 Magnum: Reach Level 49. Primary Grenades Frag: Reach Level 4. N 74 ST: Reach Level 4. Molotov Cocktail: Reach Level 10. Special Grenades Smoke: Reach Level 4. Tabun Gas: Reach Level 4. Signal Flare: Reach Level 4. Extra custom weapon slots Reach the indicated Prestige rank to unlock the corresponding extra custom weapon slot: 6: First Prestige 7: Second Prestige 8: Fourth Prestige 9: Seventh Prestige 10: Tenth Prestige Perks Successfully complete the indicated task to unlock the corresponding perk: Perk Slot 1 Special Grenade x3: Reach Level 4 (three special grenades, no smoke). Satchel Charge x2: Reach Level 4 (two remote detonation explosives). M9A1 Bazooka x2: Reach Level 4 (bazooka with two rockets). Bomb Squad: Reach Level 16 (seek out enemy explosives). Bouncing Betty x2: Reach Level 24 (two pressure activated mines). Bandolier: Reach Level 40 (extra ammunition magazines). Primary Grenade x2: Reach Level 44 (two primary grenades). M2 Flamethrower: Reach Level 65 (projects a controlled stream of fire). Perk Slot 2 Stopping Power: Reach Level 4 (increased bullet damage). Fireworks: Reach Level 4 (higher explosive weapon damage). Flak Jacket: Reach Level 4 (reduce explosive damage). Gas Mask: Reach Level 4 (protect against Tabun Gas). Juggernaut: Reach Level 4 (increased health). Camouflage: Reach Level 12 (undetectable to enemy recon planes). Sleight Of Hand: Reach Level 28 (faster reload). Shades: Reach Level 32 (reduce intensity of signal flares). Double Tap: Reach Level 36 (increased rate of fire). Overkill: Reach Level 56 (carry two primary guns, no pistol). Perk Slot 3 Deep Impact: Reach Level 4 (deeper bullet penetration). Extreme Conditioning: Reach Level 4 (sprint for longer distances). Steady Aim: Reach Level 4 (increased hip fire accuracy). Toss back: Reach Level 6 (reset fuse of picked up grenades). Second Chance: Reach Level 9 (revive downed allies). Martyrdom: Reach Level 20 (drop a live grenade when killed). Fireproof: Reach Level 48 (reduce fire based weapon damage). Dead Silence: Reach Level 52 (less sound when you move). Iron Lungs: Reach Level 60 (longer breath hold while sniping). Reconnaissance: Reach Level 64 (show enemy dogs, artillery, and tanks). Vehicle Perks Water Cooler: Reach Level 4 (decreased turret overheat). Greased Bearings: Reach Level 4 (increased turret rotation speed). Ordnance Training: Reach Level 12 (decrease reload time of turrets). Lead Foot: Reach Level 28 (increases tank top speed). Coaxial Machine Gun: Reach Level 40 (driver controlled machine gun).